Peau contre peau
by LadySterek
Summary: Une nuit passionnée entre un adolescent hyperactif et un loup-garou grognon...


**Voilà je vous retrouve pour un One-shot Sterek.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :(**

 **Warning** **: LEMON !**

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville de Beacon Hills, ramenant avec elle les rêves. Tous les habitants dormaient d'un sommeil profond, complètement insouciant des créatures surnaturelles qui les entouraient. Si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait entendre de temps en temps un hurlement lupin déchirer la nuit.

La lune, haute et pleine, semblait veiller sur deux amants en particulier. On pourrait penser qu'il s'agissait d'un couple banal qu'on pouvait trouver à chaque coin de rue mais ces deux personnes n'avaient rien de normal. Et pour cause, il y avait un humain, loyal, courageux et sarcastique, qui se retrouvait dans les bras d'un loup-garou alpha, grincheux et grognon. Qui pouvait se vanter de sortir avec un puissant et sexy loup-garou ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun et pourtant, ils étaient plus que bien ensemble.

On ne pouvait réellement voir leur passion et l'amour qu'ils se portaient quand la nuit tombait. A l'abri de tous les regards, ils laissaient leurs corps s'exprimer sans aucune pudeur.

Le loft était plongé dans le noir, seul quelques rayons de lune venaient éclairés deux corps emmêlés. On ne pouvait pas savoir à qui appartenait le pied qui dépassait de la couette ou encore cette main qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces aux draps froissés. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

On pouvait entendre des gémissements étouffés, des soupirs emplis de luxure ou encore des grognements. Un juron déchirait le silence quand un coup de rein se faisait plus fort que les autres.

La couverture glissa lentement au sol et laissa apparaître un corps musclé, tatoué d'un triskel entre ses deux omoplates, recouvrant un autre corps, plus chétif et constellé de grain de beauté.

Nos deux amants n'étaient autre que Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski. Beaucoup de personnes n'auraient jamais pensé les voir ensemble un jour mais l'avenir réserve parfois des surprises de taille. Ils avaient enfin cédé à toute cette tension sexuelle il y a maintenant trois ans jour pour jour. Le fait qu'ils forment maintenant un couple n'a rien changé à leur comportement l'un envers l'autre. Sauf si nous comptons le nombre de fois où la meute a dû partir prestement avant d'assister à un porno en direct.

Il faut dire qu'au début de leur relation, un simple regard un peu plus insistant que les autres et tous les loup-garous présents étaient asphyxiés par l'odeur de luxure qui émanée de nos deux hommes. Et le fait que Stiles soit un adolescent bourré d'hormones n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Mais même après tout ce temps, ils se vouaient une passion toujours aussi grande, si ce n'est pas plus. Ils avaient mûri et connaissaient l'autre comme personne. Un froncement de sourcils, un soupir, ils savaient ce que l'autre ressentait. Ils savaient exactement quoi faire pour faire fondre l'autre. Comme en ce moment.

Derek pourrait décrire le corps de Stiles dans les moindre détails et de mémoire tellement qu'il le connaissait bien. La moindre petite faiblesse, le moindre endroit érogène de son partenaire, il les connaissait tous. C'est pourquoi il prit un malin plaisir à prendre délicatement le lobe de l'oreille de l'humain entre ses dents. Ses coups de hanches étaient lents et soutenus alors qu'il commençait à le suçoter lentement.

L'hyperactif n'en pouvait plus. Ca faisait maintenant un bon quart d'heure que le loup jouait avec ses nerfs. Il avait beau le supplier d'aller plus vite, rien n'y faisait. Il était devenu une masse gémissante et tremblante entre les bras de l'alpha. A chaque fois qu'il se rengainait en lui, il frôlait seulement sa prostate. Ca le rendait complètement fou et le lycanthrope l'avait très bien vu.

Derek migra dans le cou de son amant et se fit le plaisir d'y laisser un suçon qu'il aura du mal à cacher. Il aimait lui laisser des marques qui disaient très clairement qu'il était à lui et à personne d'autre. Oui il était très territorial mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. Enfin, en plus des muscles saillants, de ses yeux verts à se damner, de ce sourire rare mais magnifique. Le loup était quelqu'un de bien et ça, Stiles l'avait très bien vu.

Ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas gémir sous les attentions de son amant. Il s'accrochait comme il le pouvait à ses larges épaules et essayait de garder ses jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches mais la sueur qui recouvrait le corps d'Apollon lui compliquée la tâche. Sa respiration était de plus en plus bruyante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Si ça continuait il allait mourir de frustration.

\- Derek, gémit-il, plus vite !

En réponse, le loup donna un coup de rein plus profond et il cogna sa prostate de plein fouet. Le pauvre humain gémit de plus belle alors qu'il plantait ses ongles dans le dos de son partenaire. Il le détestait de le faire attendre aussi longtemps, son sexe lui faisait horriblement mal et le fait qu'il soit emprisonné entre son corps et celui de Derek n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

Le loup accéléra légèrement tout en léchant l'un des téton de l'adolescent. Ce dernier jeta sa tête en arrière, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, qu'un seul mot : Derek. Celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour faire perdurer ce moment. Il voulait que Stiles se souvienne de cette nuit, il voulait qu'il garde des marques de leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible, il voulait que son compagnon soit pleinement satisfait.

L'humain se resserra autour de lui alors qu'il accélérait. Son pénis frappait durement sa prostate alors que le rythme devenait effréné. Derek s'accrocha fermement à Stiles alors que ses griffes commençaient à sortir, signe que le point de non retour n'était pas très loin. L'hyperactif ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements, c'était beaucoup trop bon pour ne pas qu'il s'exprime. Même Derek grognait contre son cou. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout.

C'est Stiles qui se libéra le premier dans un cri de pur plaisir. Ses parois se serrèrent autour du pénis du loup ce qui le fit venir à son tour au plus profond de son amant. Ils étaient parcourus de spasmes alors que tous leurs membres tremblaient sous la délivrance. Derek ne put s'empêcher de s'affaisser sur son humain. L'orgasme avait bien été trop violent pour qu'il supporte son propre poids.

Stiles n'était pas mieux. Il peinait à reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration était bien trop rapide et saccadée. Avec un effort surhumain, il réussit à entourer le corps du loup de ses bras. Il plongea son nez dans son cou et respira à pleins poumons son odeur. Elle était si enivrante, elle lui rappelait tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et il y en avait un paquet.

Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaines de minutes avant que Derek se retire doucement de Stiles et s'allonge à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés de cette étreinte plus que satisfaisante. Le loup réussit, avec beaucoup d'efforts, à se redresser et à se pencher vers son compagnon. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Si au début le baisé resta chaste, le temps que Stiles reprenne ses esprits, il s'empressa d'y participer quand son cerveau voulut bien fonctionner de nouveau normalement.

Il passa sa main derrière la nuque du loup pour le rapprocher encore plus près de lui et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle rencontra vite sa compère et ensemble, entamèrent un ballet des plus érotique. Elles tournoyaient ensemble, se touchant avec ferveur. Derek attrapa la lèvre inférieur de Stiles entre ses dents et la mordilla gentiment. L'humain poussa un soupir plus que satisfait. C'était juste parfait, tout était parfait.

L'hyperactif posa son front sur celui du loup en fermant les yeux. Il profita de ce moment de plénitude. Le contact du torse de Derek contre le sien le rendait complètement fou, tout comme sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur cette peau chaude. Il prit un malin plaisir à retracer du bout des doigts les pectoraux saillants de son amant avant de descendre lentement sur ses abdominaux.

Un frisson parcourut le loup alors que Stiles continuait sa descente. C'était tellement agréable qu'il ne put empêcher ses yeux flasher d'un rouge carmin. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point ce simple touché pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Son humain joua quelques secondes avec la ligne de poils sous son nombril avant de continuer et de tomber sur son pénis... déjà en érection. Il rouvrit vivement les yeux et tomba sur un regard tellement intense que mini-Stiles tressauta.

\- Déjà ? Demanda Stiles avec un sourire en coin.

Derek grogna en se rapprochant encore plus près de lui. Leurs corps étaient tellement proches qu'il touchait la moindre parcelle de peau de son amant. Il se réinstalla au-dessus de lui alors que Stiles gémit en sentant la fierté de Derek contre son ventre.

Alors que nos deux amants étaient déjà prêt pour un deuxième round, la lune continuait son ascension dans le ciel, les accompagnant dans leur étreinte passionnée.

 **J'espère que vous aurez aimé :)**


End file.
